Julian's song
by Blame-Us-For-Your-Mistakes
Summary: Arguments, passion, annoyance, love? All play parts in this story of Julian and Logan. Stuart trio Jogan Julian Larson Logan Wright Derek Seigerson Daltonverse All characters belong to CP Coulter! except Glee that belongs to Ryan Murphy


Julian Larson was exhausted. Not from school or work, though they do have a part in it, but from watching. Watching from the sidelines as soloist after soloist comes and goes. Why does Logan not see him? Yeah, he may not have come outright and said he was bisexual, but the actions were still there.

This has just bypassed romantic and went straight for pathetic. If Sebastian was here he would laugh at Julian and then distract him from himself. If Sebastian were here. But he isn't. So, now he's stuck listening to Logan drone on and on about fucking Hummel.

It doesn't make any sense. Kurt is so pale, it's sickly. Yeah, his eyes may be a really gorgeous shade of blue, but Julian's eyes are deeper than Kurt's. They hold so much more for Logan than Kurt's do. There's love, compassion, adoration, annoyance, rage, anger, hatred, lust, want. Kurt's just slightly too short for Logan. He's perfect for Blaine but for Logan? No, it's just not quite right. Julian on the other hand is the perfect height. He's shorter than Logan but too short so he doesn't have to lean down too far to kiss him.

At the same time, Julian sees why everybody Loves Kurt. He's sarcastic, bitchy, witty, fashionable, cunning, a dreamer, and a diva. He's even grown on Julian. What confuses Julian the most is that, while he has all these qualities, why hasn't Logan taken an interest in him?

It reminded him of a song. It seemed to fit the situation perfectly. So he took it. Julian Larson stood up, abruptly stopping Logan's tirade about how perfect Hummel was and how it's the worst thing in the world that he's dating that curly haired hobbit back at Windsor house, and stalked over to the piano and slammed his hands down on the keys. He started playing a familiar tune but it wasn't until Julian began singing the lyrics that Logan recognized it.

A hundred days have made me older

Since the last time that I saw your pretty face

A thousand lies have made me colder

And I don't think I can look at this the same

But all the miles that separate

They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

Julian finally looked up and met Logan's eyes with so much love and passion in them, it made Logan gasp. He was only one verse in and yet his eyes were already watery. The word were so true, though. He lost count a long time ago of how many dreams he had with the blond perfect as the center of attention. Whether they were fighting in the dreams or having sex, Logan seemed to have the main spotlight. As always.

I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams

And tonight, there's only you and me

If only he had Logan for just one night. All the things he could do to him or vice versa. Sadly it's not that simple. He can't just drag his best friend into a random room and smother him in kisses. The taller of the two would fight back and probably win,

The miles just keep rolling

As the people leave their way to say, hello

I've heard this life is overrated

But I hope that it gets better as we go

Lie! The only way he could think of for it to get better would be for him to have Logan for himself. That wasn't going to happen anytime soon. He was too scared. Scared of what, though? A rejection? It may seem like nothing to you, but to Julian it was everything. If he told Logan and was rejected he could never be able to pretend nothing happened. Their friendship would be over. If he wasn't rejected than… well he didn't like getting his hopes up for things that can never happen.

I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams

And tonight boy, there's only you and me

Julian took in his surroundings: Warblers' hall with Logan and Derek, Logan's shocked yet mystified face, Derek's amused grin, the piano his hands were banging on effortlessly. It all seemed so surreal, it was hard to believe.

Everything I know and anywhere I go

It gets hard but it won't take away my love

And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done

It gets hard but it won't take away my love

And it's true. Nothing could take away his love for Logan. He tried that. So many one night stands and then there was Sebastian…

No! Nothing could compare to Logan Wright. No one was as rough as he imagined Logan to be. No one had eyes like Logan. No one was as devastatingly handsome as his best friend. That's what he craved. Logan. The attention he gets from the blond when they have their scream-battles isn't enough for him anymore. He needs more.

I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams

And tonight boy, there's only you and me

I'm all alone

The last notes of the song lingered in the air before slipping away. Julian stood their panting, eyes boring into the emerald green ones of love of his life. Logan blinked a few time before contemplating what he was going to say to that… performance.

After what seemed like a life time, Logan finally spoke up, "That was quite the show, Jules."

That was it. Julian Alexander Talal Larson-Armstrong snapped like a twig. He pounced on top of Logan and hit as hard as he could. He punched at the perfect's perfectly toned chest, He hit his stomach, He hit his face, and anywhere he could.

Logan just sat there and took it for a while, after all, he doesn't bruise easily and Julian wasn't hitting hard enough to do any visible damage. Julian punched Logan in the nose, which was when Logan forcibly shoved the actor onto the ground. Julian made to attack once more but Logan had stood and yanked him up by the collar of his shirt.

His whole body froze. Logan's face was mere centimeters away from his. He could just lean forward and kiss him. He figured _Why not?_ And went for it. He surged forward connecting his lips to the soft, velvety ones of the singer. Logan groaned and brought Julian closer, moving his arms around Julian's waist. The actor tried to pour every ounce of emotion he could into that one kiss. It was electrifying. Waves of pleasure washed over Julian as he moaned and Logan's tongue slipped into his mouth, tracing every single-

"-JULIAN!"

Sepia eyes blinked, coming to focus on a very anger perfect yelling out his name. Julian slid his sunglasses over his eyes and looked out the window. "What?"

"You're not even listening to me, are you?" Logan glared at the actor who was refusing to make eye contact.

"I was." Julian replied indignantly. Derek rolled his eyes and raised his coffee mug to his lips.

Logan raised an eyebrow elegantly. "What was I saying then?"

Julian sighed in exasperation, and tossed his hand in the air as if gesturing to something that wasn't there. "You're looking forward to your performance tomorrow where you're going to serenade Hummel in front of his boyfriend for, like, the hundredth time this year." Julian stood and collected his belongings, stuffing the notes into his satchel, and grabbing his coffee mug and making his way towards the exit. "I'm going to sleep."

Logan glared at the brunet actor's retreating form. "What's his problem?"

Derek shrugged, giving Logan an apologetic look. "I don't know."

"Whatever." Logan stood and collected his things and grabbed his mug. "I think I'm going to go study in my room. Later, D."

"Night." Derek called after his friend. What was he going to do? His friends: The lovesick actor and the oblivious singer. It should be a movie. Now, that would be a film he would _love_ to see.


End file.
